


Reclamation

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed owns Kimberly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, kink: rough sex.
> 
> Spoilers for episodes 33-37 of the first FMA anime.

The panic skittering across Kimberly's face is extremely satisfying. Greed grins, showing plenty of teeth, and he crushes the remains of the room's door in one clawed hand. "Miss me?"

Kimberly scrambles to his feet.

Greed's smile widens. He saunters into the center of the room. It's a pretty shitty safe house, in worse condition than the Devil's Nest. "Doesn't look like you traded up. Of course," he shrugs out of his coat, lets his full shield form, "you can't trade masters."

Oh yes, that's the expression he wants to see on Kimberly. Hopeless panic, the realization he'll never escape, that he's Greed's. Greed's alchemist. Greed's Crimson...if Greed allows him to be Crimson.

"You're dead." Kimberly flexes his hands. His eyes slide towards the boarded up window, then back to Greed.

"You think I left my real skull where you could get to it?" Greed laughs. "My siblings say I'm pretty shortsighted, but I'm not suicidal."

Being cornered suits Kimberly. His breath is shallow, and his eyes are wild, pupils dilated, so only a thin rim of his golden irises show, and his lips are drawn back in a snarl. And his hands! He's flexing his fingers, and Greed's not sure he's aware of the action.

"Looks like we've got some time to kill before your handler comes to check on you."

Kimberly goes snake-still. "That's why you brought those things."

Ah, so he had heard the chimera taking their positions downstairs. Greed does admire their discipline, their efficiency, even though he expects nothing less from them. They'll capture the bastard responsible for the Devil's Nest, because if there's one thing Greed knows about greed, that man will come to check on Kimberly personally.

"There's also Tucker to collect, but he doesn't need a lesson like you and our would-be thief."

It's fascinating to watch Kimberly rein in his panic. His breath is still shallow, but his eyes aren't wild anymore, and his snarl has settled down so his expression is hateful instead of desperate. "We'll kill you," Kimberly says, and then eyes go as flat as his voice. "As many times as it takes."

"You'll try," Greed purrs, advancing. Kimberly holds his ground, even though he has to know it's hopeless. Well, that's one of the reasons he'd claimed Kimberly in the first place.

Kimberly places his palms on Greed's chest. The electric prickle of Kimberly's alchemy feels like his shield taking form. Greed claws at Kimberly's hips, shredding the fabric of his shirt and pants, piercing Kimberly's skin in places. "Now how wise is that?" he asks, sliding his hands around to the small of Kimberly's back, enjoying the way his alchemist hisses and shudders under his claws. "I explode, you get caught in the blast."

Kimberly smirks, the same one he'd flashed at Devil's Nest, and...something twists deep inside Greed. Then it sparks. There's a series of small explosions up his spine. They rip through him, but his shield is the ultimate shield. Of course it holds.

"Clever." Greed coughs up blood, has just enough time for a surge of pride. That's his alchemist being so clever. And then the final explo --

Regeneration. It hurts almost as much as the explosions. And...oh, interesting! He can't regenerate and raise his shield at the same time, but if his shield's already in place, there's no conflict.

"Fuck." Kimberly frowns...down at him?

Ah. He's on his knees in front of Kimberly. His hands are back on Kimberly's hips, claws just barely piercing the flesh over his sharp hipbones. And right at eye level...ah, of course. Kimberly does like his alchemy.

"You missed me, and you're happy to see me." Greed nuzzles Kimberly thigh, angles his head so his outer tooth runs up the length of Kimberly's erect cock. It's not quite the right angle to rip through Kimberly's pants, but Greed's not in a hurry.

"No and no." Kimberly presses a palm to the top of Greed's head.

Greed grabs Kimberly's wrist and forces the hand away. "Enough of that." He slides his thumb up so the claw scrapes along Kimberly's palm. It's hard enough to raise a thin red line, gentle enough to not break the skin. He lowers Kimberly's hand to his mouth, traces the tattooed array with his tongue, keeps his teeth pressed against it when he's done. "Or we see if you're still useful with a ruined hand."

Kimberly's fingers twitch. "Bastard," he breathes.

Greed purrs and makes short work of Kimberly's pants. His alchemist is still too thin, all sharp angles and sinewy lines. Blood trails down Kimberly's legs, and Greed bows down and licks at one of the rivulets starting at Kimberly's anklebone.

Kimberly holds still, but Greed feels the tension strumming through him. It makes his alchemist's blood taste even better. Kimberly hisses and flinches when Greed reaches one of the scratches at his hip, and Greed lets his teeth scrape along the edges as he laps at the blood.

"Bastard," Kimberly says again. His hands settle on Greed's shoulder, and Greed barely feels the hard grip of his fingers. There's a...potential transmutation. Greed feels a prickle along his shield beneath Kimberly's palms, but no electric crackle.

Greed draws back and looks up at him. "Being so good for me already?" He runs his thumbs along the crease of Kimberly's thighs until they're framing the base of his cock. "Looking for a reward?"

Ah, that feral expression again. Greed chuckles and leans in.

"Oh, fuck, no!" Kimberly says and Greed's mouth closes around the head of his cock. "Not when you're --"

A light scrape of teeth, and Kimberly's gasping. His hips jerk, but he fights it. Greed tightens his grip on Kimberly's hips, lets his claws just barely prick through the skin. It forces a needy whimper from Kimberly.

Greed hums his approval, and that takes the rest of Kimberly's control. He thrusts his hips. Greed takes his alchemist's cock as deep as it will go, wrests more lovely sounds from Kimberly. It's not long before Kimberly comes with a strangled, pleading whimper.

"Bastard." Kimberly's eyes are squeezed shut. Loathing is a good look on him, too.

Greed laughs and rises to his feet. "That all you can say?" He grabs Kimberly by the shirt and hauls him forward for a rough kiss. The fabric tears under his claws. Kimberly's fingers tear at his shield.

Tear? Ah, in all the excitement, he hadn't felt the transmutation. No matter. He fists his hand in Kimberly's hair so his claws prick at Kimberly's scalp.

He's still kissing Kimberly when the explosions strum up his spine again. This time, there are holes in his shield, and that's an interesting sensation, feeling muscle and bone forced out through jagged scratches in his shield.

Ah, so clever. So intent. So --

Regeneration. Hurts more this time, and it's slower.

Kimberly's wiping blood from his mouth. His and Greed's, Greed's sure. He squeezes Kimberly's hand, lets his claws break the skin of Kimberly's palm. "Didn't I say enough of that?"

"You want to make me useless?"

"I'm sure you'd find a way to adapt." Greed spins Kimberly around and slams him against the wall.

"Fuck!" Kimberly's fingers scrape for purchase on the wall.

Greed covers one of Kimberly's hands with his. "No transmuting the wall, either." He pushes Kimberly's face against the wall. "Nothing to protect you from yourself."

He presses against Kimberly, thrusting his hips so his cock slides between Kimberly's thighs, so slick with his sweat and blood.

"...kill you...times as it takes."

"Hmmm?" Greed nuzzles the back of Kimberly's neck. "Can't hear you."

"I said I'll kill you."

"Keep up the sweet talk." He bites Kimberly's shoulder, keeps up his slow, lazy thrusts. "It'll make me come."

Kimberly's trembling. "Don't want you to come."

"Sure you do." Greed licks at his bite mark. "Unless you think I'm already slick enough to fuck you."

Kimberly goes still again. "Bastard."

"Back to that?"

He gives Kimberly a full minute to reply. When there's nothing, Greed says, "Suit yourself," and lines up.

Kimberly fights. Pitifully, because he has no leverage, and because he has no protection from his alchemy, so he can only struggle like a half-starved man. Because he has no way to beat Greed. But having nothing never stops his alchemist.

"...kill you...kill you...kill you..."

"That almost sounds like a promise," Greed purrs, thrusting deep. Kimberly's tight and trembling and unforgiving. And that's also why he claimed his alchemist. Even when he's defeated, Kimberly doesn't give in. Oh, it means he's difficult to tame, but it also means he interesting. Exciting.

Worth keeping.

"It is a promise," Kimberly snarls, and Greed feels something change in him.

He fucks Greed back. Off tempo, of course, because he wants to make Greed adjust. And if this weren't about teaching Kimberly a lesson, Greed would. He normally likes the shortest route to his pleasure.

Greed rides him out, and it's not long, of course, before Kimberly conforms. "Good," Greed purrs, reaching around to stroke Kimberly's cock. "You're going to come again for me."

Kimberly's silent. Greed leans in and bites at his earlobe. It's not hard enough to draw blood, but it is enough to make Kimberly shudder and harden in Greed's hand.

Greed picks up his pace. Kimberly's breathing through clenched teeth, fighting all the noises he wants to make, fighting everything his body wants. "Need more?" Greed strokes Kimberly's cock harder.

Kimberly still doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. He tenses under Greed, around Greed, and his breath is ragged. The wood beneath his fingers creaks, and Greed can feel him fighting. Still fighting. But he's lost. He comes again, makes a tiny, wounded noise, and then all the tension melts out of him.

Greed takes a few more strokes to prove his point before allowing himself to come. He withdraws and steps back. Kimberly sinks to his knees. He's still clenching and unclenching his fingers, digging into the floor hard enough to turn his knuckles white. So, he's not completely broken yet. Well, there's plenty of time for the rest.

He works loose one of the leather straps around his wrist and kneels behind Kimberly. His alchemist tenses a bit, but he doesn't have the strength to fight when Greed binds his hands behind him.

"Let's go downstairs and give your handler a proper reception." He hauls Kimberly to his feet.

"We'll kill you as many times as it takes," Kimberly says.

Greed laughs. "You'll try." He moves around in front of Kimberly and lets his shield fade. Then he bends down to retrieve his coat and wraps it around Kimberly's shoulders. It does nothing to cover him, but it does mark him as Greed's.

And soon enough, his handler will be Greed's, too. Greed lets his shield crawl back up over his hands. He hopes the man is as hard to break as his alchemist.


End file.
